Sailor Galaxia
Sailor Galaxia is one of the 5 major villains in the Sailor Moon series and the main villain of the final arc, Sailor Stars. Manga Hundreds of years before the start of the series, Sailor Galaxia was born in a small asteroid she deemed trash. Upon awakening to her senshi powers, she left her home to explore the universe, eventually coming across chaos disguised as Wiseman, who deceived her into believing that in order to achieve true happiness she would require to gather all the Sailor Crystals in the universe and use them to conquer the Galaxy Cauldron, birthplace of all stars. Thus Sailor Galaxia set out to invade and destroy all planets that could harbor intelligent life, recruiting traitorous humans and senshi as part of her army, granting them life through her golden bracelets, bestowed upon her by Chaos. Arriving Earth, home of the strongest Sailor Crystal of all, the Silver Imperium Crystal, Galaxia unleashed her minions who quickly disposed of the local senshi as well as the refugee senshi from the planet Kinmoku, and was only defeated when Sailor Moon taught her that the way towards true happiness comes from love and friendship and not power; her betrayal prompted Chaos to remove her bracelets and burn her to death in the cauldron. 1990's anime Sailor Galaxia was the most powerful senshi in the universe, tasked with the burden of fighting Chaos for all eternity. In a moment of desperation she sealed Chaos within her own body in an attempt to prevent it from ever coming back, but was soon overtaken by it. Before losing her body entirely, she freed her Star Seed into the universe in the form of a crimson butterfly and advised it to find a person worthy of wielding it against her corrupted self. The infected Sailor Galaxia then started invading and destroying planets across the universe in an attempt of smashing any form of dissatisfaction or rebellion, brainwashing true senshi into serving her cause and stealing True Star Seeds for her personal collection. Eventually she arrived Earth and after several weeks of futile battles between her servants and the local senshi she became inpatient and launched a massive attack on mankind stealing all Star Seeds in the planet and slowly taking out the senshi of the Solar System. Sailor Galaxia was almost defeated by the Sailor Starlights and Sailor Moon, so Chaos unleashed its true self and attacked them. Aided by Galaxia's Star Seed, Sailor Moon triumphed over Chaos by using her Star Seed to make up the galaxy shine and cleansed Sailor Galaxia returning her to her original, gentle and just self. Appearance In her true form, Galaxia has long, wavy, golden orange hair. She wears a soft lime green dress that reaches her feet. In her sailor form, her uniform isn't the same as the other sailor senshi in the anime and manga. Her sailor uniform is pure gold with a gold head dress. As Sailor Chaos, her uniform and head dress turn black. Her skin turns light purple, and her lipstick turns dark purple. She wears orange lipstick and light purple eye shadow and has brown eyes. Powers and Abilities * Bracelets - A blast from her bracelet removed Star Seeds * Whip - a golden, glowing whip she uses to attack * Sword * Galactica Super String - A wave of cosmic energy * Galactica Inflation - generates a crackling field of dark energy around her Category:Living characters Category:Living Villains Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters with multiple personalities Category:Orange Category:Orange Hair Category:Reformed Characters Category:Deceased Category:Sexy Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Remorseful characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Misanthropes Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitors Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:God Wannabe Category:Big Bads Category:Knights of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Humanoids Category:Dictators Category:Tyrants Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Characters from the past Category:Masterminds Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Chaotic evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains